07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam
Liam is a minor character who was one of the two brothers who were Acolytes training to become Bishops. It would appear the two made the decision to become Bishops after their parents died and the relatives of the two took the opportunity to try and steal the extravagant inheritance left to the two young boys. Liam is the younger of the two, recognised by his smaller stature and light pink hair. In the manga Liam took the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, but failed, and is now training to retake the exam next year. History It is revealed that Liam comes from a very wealthy family, native to District 5, possibly being from a noble family, but his parents died sometime before he and Ouida fled to the Barsburg Church. It is unknown if his parents were assassinated by members of their own family, but after their deaths there was a large fortune left unclaimed, and relatives of the boys tried to take advantage of this and claim it for themselves. It could be that Ouida and Liam travelled to the Church to protect themselves from potential assassination, as they were set to inherit their parents money. Appearance Liam appears as a boy who is around the age of 10. He has a small, slim build, being an estimated 5 foot 3 inches in height, and his weight is unknown. Liam has a round face with chubby cheeks, a small nose, a small mouth, with large, dark purple-pink eyes. His hair is a pale pink colour, neck length and worn rather messy, with his fringe parted to the right. He is first seen in the Bishop's apprentice uniform which appears as a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the rob to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue round the edges is worn over the robe, and he wears his exam badge at the front of his collar. He wears dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. Personality When introduced, he appears very chatty and friendly, as when he found out about Teito training with Castor he exitedly spoke to Teito about the rumours surrounding Castor, despite just having met Teito. Due to his young age Liam is curious of new things and often naive. Relationship With his family Ouida: Ouida is Liam's guardian following the death of their parents, and is almost like a substitute father for Liam. Liam looks up to his older brother, has a lot of respect for him, and cares for him deeply, saying that he does not need to pray to the statue of Fest because he could not love Ouida more than he already does. Liam instead prays that the bond between them will never break. Abilities and Attributes Liam is able to use a Baculus, having an attacking Zaiphon, but was not skilled enough to pass the Bishop exam. Synopsis The two are introduced rather late in the story. Ouida is in a hurry running through a small marketplace to get to the Barsburg Church as the Archbishop's sermon is currently underway. Liam not far behind is running as well however is exhausted and asks Ouida if he can have a break. Ouida however declines Liam's request as he had previousley heard rumors that the particular sermon will contain crucial information that will help them during their examinations if they attend. Realizing this Liam agrees stating that they have to hurry if this is the case. After the sermon is over they go to a fountain at the church in which Ouida tests Liam on his knowledge of some Biblical verses. Liam struggling a little with one of the questions is aided by Razette who helps him recollect the final phrases of the verse. Ouida then suggests that they go and see the statue of one of the seven ghosts, Fest. Upon arrival Liam asks whether this is the statue in which Ouida replies "it sure is, he's the God that Links peoples hearts together." Ouida then explains that the examinations are taken in pairs and that the examiners will be testing their bond as they go along. Liam claiming that he loves Ouida enough to not have to pray, Ouida replies that he knows this and that they shall instead pray that their bonds never break. The next time the brothers appear is right before the exam starts. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Church members Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Human